Three's a Crowd: The After Party
by CrystalCastles
Summary: Tori is not gay but bi-curious. So when Jade catches on she invites her to a party where every curious female explore her dirtiest fantasy. Jori/Sequel to Three's a Crowd: Bedtime Romance


Three's a Crowd: The After Party

By: Crystal Castle

Co-writer: McLP ((MitchiChanLovesPocky))

Summary: Tori is not gay but bi-curious. So when Jade catches on she invites her to a party where every curious female explore her dirtiest fantasy.

A/N: Another one-shot. There would be a ton of them that was looked over and edited. So hope you enjoy the little sequel. –wink, wink-

Tori had to pinch herself, thinking she was in a dream. She stood pressed against the wall near the exit door and watched woman openly freak each other without a care in the world. How did she ended up in this predicament?

Well thanks to an invitation that was laid on her pillow, she was invited to attend some sort of club that Jade frequently goes too along with her best friend Cat Valentine. Tori began to object the invite but she didn't want to be rude so she went along anyway. Boy was she surprise to see what she walked in on. Females were exploding off ecstasy pills, and others were just naturally freaky. Tori kept telling herself to leave, but she couldn't take her eyes off the scene in front of her.

She watched a string of ten women sexing each other. They formed a human sex chain. Everyone was eating pussy and getting theirs eaten at the same exact time. Tori's juices started flowing as her eyes hungrily devoured the scene. She watched females grind their ass on other women's faces. She had never seen such acts before! She knew Jade was somewhere in the mix but she couldn't recognize her. Everyone was naked, moaning, and screaming as they climaxed. It was hard to distinguish who was who with the short flashes of light.

That's when Tori saw Jade walking down the stairs with Cat. By now, Tori was horny as hell and slippery wet. _Why am I feeling this way? _She couldn't take her eyes off Jade as she moved closer. Tori didn't realize that Jade was fast approaching.

Now, Jade stood in front of her and no words were spoken. Jade reached for Tori's breasts and gently rubbed her rock hard nipples. She smiled and began to tongue kiss her. Tori closed her eyes and a small moan was released from her lips. She then felt another set of hands caressing her back and slowly moving down her ass. It snapped her out of her trance, seeing that it was Cat who was already naked, showed a slight smile.

"It's okay, Tori." Jade whispered, kissing her neck. She slipped her hand under Tori's tank top to see if she really wanted this to happen. Tori wanted to stop them, but her body was dictating otherwise.

Jade grabbed her hand and led them up to a private office opposite the VIP section of the club. Cat followed close behind. She wanted Tori to remember her first time with a woman, two women. Tori was in a dreamlike state and let them guide her up the stairs, with no reservation whatsoever. _What am I doing? _She thought, reaching the top of the stairs. But by now, her clit was throbbing and her nipples tingled, longing for Jade's touch. Finally she would have her first lesbian experience and with Jade, who she wanted for so long.

Jade opened the door and led Tori to one of the plush leather sofas facing the enormous fish tank in the wall. Cat closed the door. She walked over to Tori and began kissing the back of her neck. Jade slowly took off her clothes then dropped to her knees. Tori was turned on by Jade's perfectly toned, muscular body.

"I'm not gay," she whispered. Her mouth formed those words, but her body was screaming, "Yes, you are!"

She wanted to push away Jade's hands, but they felt so good on her skin. Her tank top came off, and Jade began to gently twist her nipples like doorknobs, sending chills up Tori's back. Tori eased herself out of her pants, awaiting the experienced tongue. She opened her legs wider and closed her eyes and began to rub her own breasts, bringing them to her mouth and tasting herself. Jade slowly licked Tori's throbbing pussy, making love to it.

The new freakiness was beginning to take hold of Tori. Cat joined in on sucking at her nipple, and then thrust her tongue down Tori's throat. Tori could not hold back the moans of ecstasy. She felt an orgasm coming only after a few seconds of the dual action. Her legs began to quiver, and she tried her best to remain standing. She gripped Jade's head and pushed her face deeper into her wet, virgin hole. She wanted to explode.

Jade tasted Tori's squirt of cum. Car motioned that she wanted a taste too.

"Ahh!" Tori yelled in pure pleasure. The nectar from her peach shot off. She had never in her life experienced that type of orgasm before. Tonight, she experienced the erotic excitement and orgasm that only a ménage a trois could bring.

On cue, Cat stood up and walked out of the room leaving Jade and Tori alone. Tori had her eyes closed the whole time and when she opened them, it seemed that she was snapped back into reality. Her clit was still throbbing, and her heart was racing. There was silence in the room when Jade sat down next to her. She spread her legs, exposing her extra-large clit and rosy pinkness. She took a drink of the champagne that sat on the floor by the sofa, and then whispered,

"Come ride my face, baby."

Without hesitation, Tori obeyed. She walked over and straddled Jade's face, giving her hard thrusts as she pounded her wound against Jade's inviting mouth. Tori rode Jade's face like a cowboy did to his powerful stud until she climaxed again, squirting sweet cum juices for the second time. Jade laid Tori down and walked over to the mahogany desk to retrieve her gym bag off the top. She pulled out a long, black dildo that curved.

Tori waited in anticipation, spreading her legs like a pro. She began to pay with herself and moan for her next high. Jade was bringing out the freak that was always deep inside of her. Jade stroked the dildo to get it warm before she put it inside of Tori. She knew exactly how a woman wanted her dick: warm and hard. With one hand, Jade parted Tori's vaginal lips and with the other, she slipped the ten inch dildo. She slid it in slow and began a twisting motion, she used her free thumb to play with Tori's clit and watch her squirm in bliss. She inserted the dildo in just far enough for pleasure and shallow enough to avoid pain. Smiling, she looked at what she had created.

Tori was dripping and lusting for more. She had turned into a lesbian nymphomaniac. Jade went down on her. She worked her tongue like a tornado while steadily pushing the dildo in and out of Tori's wet, greedy pussy.

"How you like it, baby?" Jade grunted in between breaths looking at Tori who was arching her back in an erotic rush as sexual pleasure consumed her body. After Jade sucked her clit for a few minutes, she flipped her over. At that point, she put aside the dildo and placed her face directly into Tori's ass crack using both of her hands to spread her plump cheeks. Her tongue darted in and out of Tori's asshole in a rapid fuck.

Tori was totally lost on cloud nine, moaning loudly. She threw her ass back onto Jade's face, experiencing her salad being tossed for the first time. By the end of the night, she had more orgasms than she could count. She was officially no longer curious. She craved more. It was the start of a beautiful friendship and many sexual fantasies she would fulfill.


End file.
